


Devil in the Dark

by Amarissia



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke and Kyousuke find themselves in the grip of a deranged fan. Will their relationship survive confinement? Will they? Rated serious M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Dark

_New DaiMao multi-chapter, but I warn you, this story is extremely dark and will probably upset you and cause you to send me angry messages and suggestions I seek therapy. Been there, done that, so don't bother. :)_

_I'm not kidding, this is a dark story involving fictional depictions of real people as well as OCs. If you are triggered by non-con situations and threats of gun violence, this isn't for you. If you enjoy hurt/comfort, though, you may enjoy this._

_Rated serious M, no kiddies allowed. This is all fictional and not meant to represent any real personalities or occurrences. No offense is intended. Let's get to the angst._

_With thanks, always, to Latte._

**DEVIL IN THE DARK  
Chapter 1**

It was an especially good day for watching the sky, Watanabe Daisuke thought, and considering how much he loved to do that, that was saying something. He was in a good mood, and why not? His latest movie, the fifth and last of the Takumi-kun series, was an immediate hit and well-received, by critics as well as weeping fans. Career-wise, all was going well. 

Secretly, his personal life was even better. He and his co-star Hamao Kyousuke had been together now for over a year, completely in love and planning to make their relationship public in the near future. Daisuke wanted them to move in together, get a dog (one that would get along with Mao's cat), start thinking about children. Of course, at only nineteen and nine years his junior, Kyousuke wasn't much more than a kid himself. 

Sometimes that still pricked at Daisuke, like the thorn of a rose. He had fallen for Kyousuke early on, before it would have been legal to touch him, and sometimes he wondered if their Takumi-kun experience had confused the younger boy, made him enter a relationship he otherwise wouldn't have. 

_Don't be silly. We were meant for each other, and Mao would kick my ass for thinking this stuff. Or let his judo-champion brother do it, like he tried to when he found out we were dating._

Other than that little hiccup, both actors' families were happy for them, same with the close friends who knew. No one had been very surprised. The ever-sarcastic original Takumi, Yanagishita Tomo, had merely rolled his eyes and said, "Finally? You've only been pining the past three years." 

Very true. He had held off, though, barely making it past Kyousuke's eighteenth birthday before blurting out "I love you" during a session of practice kissing. The boy had immediately started to weep, and once consoled by a guilty Daisuke, confessed that he had felt the same for almost the same length of time. Not a particularly exciting story, but one Daisuke looked forward to telling his grandchildren. 

The actor grinned as he strolled down the not-so-busy street. He would see Mao tonight for dinner and some groping, some intimacy that would go not as far as Daisuke wanted but only as far as he'd allow. Despite Kyousuke's protests, Daisuke had decided they would not have actual sex until the younger turned twenty. Having lusted after the boy since he was fifteen, Daisuke needed to reassure himself somehow, but gods, was it ever hard. They did everything else they could think of, but that one forbidden thing was constantly on Daisuke's mind. 

He tried to shrug it off when a black limosine pulled up next to him and stopped. Assuming it was a tourist needing directions, Daisuke flashed a winning smile and tried to remember all the English he knew. But even Japanese was driven from his mind when the tinted window rolled down and he saw what was inside. 

Mao. Mao ghost-white and terrified, with a beefy arm around him and a gun pressed to his head. The world around him instantly went fuzzy as the door opened. 

"Get in," a gruff voice said. "Make a sound and he dies." 

"Dai-chan, run," Mao croaked, "don't worry about - " His voice vanished in a gasp as the barrel dug into his temple. 

Limbs like lead, Daisuke quickly got into the car and found a gun pointed at him. He was beside a large man who held it, unattractive with a long scar down his left cheek. Mao was opposite him, being held almost on the lap of a similarly big guy with dyed yellow hair. The man was slowly running a hand up and down Kyousuke's arm, and only terror could swallow Daisuke's rage at that. With himself as the exception, Mao did not like to be touched. 

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked them, but while looking at his boyfriend. 

"Us?" the scarred man said. "Nothing. The boss wants you, we do what we're paid to do. Just so you know, I've got a knife too. If you behave, I won't have to carve up your pretty faces." 

_We're wanted alive. That could be good or bad._

Eyes squeezed shut, Kyousuke quietly whimpered. The thug who was holding him was pressing his face to the boy's neck and inhaling. 

"That would really be a shame, wouldn't it?" 

"Stop touching him!" Daisuke snapped, and growled with frustration more than pain as a gun barrel smacked into his head. 

"Nothing wrong with us inspecting the merchandise, right, Suzu?" 

"Oh, yeah. This one even smells sweet. I bet you're really tight too, baby." 

_Gods, this can't be happening._ "Look, just let Mao go. I'll do whatever you want, I won't fight." 

"Sorry, kid, orders are orders. If it makes you feel better, I don't think the boss plans to hurt you. He's a big fan." 

"Yeah, he had us watch your movies," Suzu said, laughing a little. "So you still have your phobia, huh, Takumi-kun?" 

He squeezed between the boy's legs, and Kyousuke panicked and began to thrash. The threatening gun and a tight arm around him stilled the teenager, but he continued to shake and cry. 

"What do you think, Masa, drug them now?" 

"No," Daisuke pleaded. "Let us sit together, let me hold him, I can calm him down. Please." 

Looking displeased, Suzu let go, and Kyousuke flew to his lover's side, burying his face in Daisuke's shirt and clutching him with quaking limbs. The elder hugged him, rocked him, promised everything would be all right and prayed that wasn't a lie. 

"I'm sorry," the boy wept. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, why didn't you run, you should have run..." 

"Ssh, baby, this isn't your fault. It's okay, I've got you and we're going to be okay." 

"So you two are a real couple?" Masa chuckled. "The boss will like that. You might even enjoy your time with him." 

"Who is this boss?" Daisuke asked, running his hands soothingly over Kyousuke. 

"He'll tell you what he wants you to know. Let's just say he's rich enough to get whatever he wants." 

"And why does he want us?" 

"I told you, he's a fan." 

_Great._ Daisuke's only experience with fans had been with excited girls, but some guy obsessed enough to kidnap them had to be dangerous. _I've got to protect Mao, I've got to get us out of this._

"Aw, he's so scared. What's wrong, even Gii can't make you feel better? Are you thinking of Big Brother, Takumi-kun?" 

It struck a nerve, that subject always did, the part of Takumi that Mao had never gotten comfortable with. He sat up and glared with a coldness his character had never attained. 

"Shut up! Don't call me that, I'm not - " 

Lightning-quick, Suzu had poured something onto a handkerchief, pulled Kyousuke back into his lap and was pressing it to his mouth and nose. Held back, Daisuke could only watch and shout protests as the boy's struggles diminished, until he slumped in a drugged sleep. Suzu took this opportunity to slip a hand under the unconscious boy's shirt, but Masa ordered him to give the boy back to their other captive. 

Daisuke wrapped protective arms around him. "What did you use on him?" 

"Calm down, it's safe. At worst, he'll wake up with a headache. I told you, the boss doesn't want to hurt you. You'll be surprised how much he likes you." 

"Forgive me if I doubt that," Daisuke scoffed, tucking Kyousuke's head under his chin. "Most fans don't show their appreciation by kidnapping us." 

"Between you and me, the boss doesn't have a very firm grip on reality. Hope you like your character, kid, it'll be easier on you." 

"What does - " 

Suzu interrpted, staring at Kyousuke and licking his lips. "Of course, if you're bad, the boss might tire of you quickly and give you to us." 

"I will find a way to kill anyone who touches him," Daisuke said with soft, deadly intensity. 

"Don't be stupid," Masa said. "You'd die then, and there'd be no one to comfort the kid. You'll see, there are worse lives than the ones you'll have. Anyway, say good night." 

"Don't, please, you don't have to - " 

But the press of cloth came anyway, the sickly-sweet medicinal smell, the darkness. 

__

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

The dream was a welcome refuge, the memory of a special day. Daisuke was gathered in a large rehearsal room with the rest of the new Tenimyu cast, talking to Tomo who he'd liked immediately. He could see why some people were put off by the dry-humored younger actor, but Daisuke liked his eye-rolling and deprecating quips. 

"Yeah, honestly, I'm glad to be playing any part that doesn't involve being groped." 

"I liked that Takumi-kun movie. I'm actually going to audition for the sequel, are you going to be in it?" 

"Hell no. If I have to play one more fucking uke I'll end up shooting up a shopping mall. You're going for Gii? I wonder who your Takumi would be." 

"Doesn't really matter." Daisuke shrugged. "All guys are equally uninteresting to me. Too bad, you might have been interesting to grope," he laughed. 

"Kei thought so too, until he got too grabby and my knee slammed into his groin. Accidentally, of course." 

"Of course." 

Tomo looked around. "I'll never remember all these names, plus everyone's characters. Did you meet them all yet?" 

"Most, I think. Gah, I think they're all younger than me too. Why am I always the old man?" 

"We'll depend on your wisdom," Tomo said dryly. "Yeah, I think our youngest is only fifteen. I'm not doing any baby-sitting, I hope that's understood..." 

Tomo's voice faded into white noise. Scanning the room, Daisuke's eyes had landed, and froze, on a boy talking to a castmate. He was very young-looking, slender, still growing and not tall, with glossy dyed-brown hair and unusually big, lovely eyes. He was smiling a bit shyly, laughing nervously, and Daisuke had never seen or imagined anything so heart-achingly beautiful. 

_Beautiful? Did I just think that? He's a guy, and a kid on top of that. I can't look away. What's wrong with me?_

"Tomo, who's that?" 

"Which one?" 

"There, the blue shirt and white hoodie." 

"Oh, the one with Yuya? That's Hamao-kun, or Mao, as he prefers to be called, the aforementioned cast baby. Don't tell me he's the reason your jaw is scraping the floor." 

"What? I'm not - " 

"Uh-huh. Let's get this over with. Hey, Mao-kun! Come here a minute." 

"Tomo!" Daisuke hissed. 

The boy quickly approached them, politely bowing to each. Daisuke wasn't sure he'd be able to even form words. The kid was even prettier up close, glowing with health and vitality and anxious energy. He offered his senpais a shy smile. 

"Mao-kun, you haven't met our captain yet, have you? This is Watanabe Daisuke." 

"Hajimemashite, Watanabe-san." The boy bowed again. "My name is Hamao Kyousuke, but everyone calls me Mao. I look forward to serving on your team." 

_I want to touch him, what the hell is wrong with me?_ "The pleasure's mine. Call me Dai-chan, or Buchou as everyone else is doing." 

Kyousuke was about to say something, but was called away by one of the choreographers. He bowed again and murmured a pleasantry before dashing off, and Daisuke felt his heart stretching thin with every step the teenager took. _This is bad, this is so bad, I'm not only gay, I'm a pedophile._ Tomo, ever helpful, was snickering beside him. 

"All guys are uninteresting, huh?" 

"If you tell anyone, I'll - " 

"I won't. What are you going to do?" Tomo asked. 

"About what?" 

"Duh, about the massive crush that just hit you like a ton of bricks. You're still staring at him." 

"I'm not going to do anything," Daisuke said firmly. "I don't know what the hell I'm feeling or why, but whatever it is, I can't very well act on it. He's practically a baby." 

"Your drooling would be a lot creepier if that was true. Why not be his friend, and in three years you can ask him out?" 

"I would like to be his friend," Daisuke said slowly, "watch over him, help him. But I can't let him know how I feel, it could freak him out." 

"Right. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Mao-kun." 

"You better not tell him anything!" 

"I won't." Tomo smirked at his friend's confusion. "I just thought of a movie he should audition for, that's all." 

__

_daimaodaimaodaimao_

As the dream ended, Daisuke's first thought was that he must have entered another one, a perplexing jumble of Takumi-kun memories. He was laying on one of two beds in an exact replica of Takumi and Gii's dorm room from _Niji Iro No Garasu_ , one part of an enormous room. Around him, there was a reproduction of Shidou's old concert hall from _Bibou No Detail_ , a bathroom surrounded by glass walls, a small conservatory complete with plants, exactly like where Takumi had practiced violin in _Ano Hareta Aozora_ , and a table just like the ones in Shidou's dining hall. Some parts of the gigantic room were open and blank, but there was no question. This was the work of a seriously disturbed and observant fan. 

_Mao!_

Shaking off some light-headedness, Daisuke leaped up, and found Kyousuke still unconscious on the other bed. He went to him, gently brushed hair away from his eyes, tried to swallow a tidal wave of fear and anger. He couldn't let anything happen to Kyousuke, he had to find them a way out of this. 

Torn between wanting to talk to him and wanting to delay his fear, Daisuke kept his touches light, but the boy soon began to stir anyway. The lovely eyes blinked open confusedly, and Daisuke futilely tried to smile. 

"I had the worst...oh, God, it wasn't a dream." 

"Baby, it's going to be okay." 

Kyousuke sat up, took a look around them, then gazed at his boyfriend with a haunted expression. "This can't be happening. Who would do this?" 

Not liking the shaky, heavy way Mao was breathing, Daisuke soothingly rubbed up and down his arms. "Mao, we have to stay calm. At least we're together, right?" 

It was the wrong thing to say; it prompted tears. "Why didn't you run? You didn't have to...and now if something happens to you...I can't, I _can't_..." 

"Baby, no." Daisuke pulled him close and held him tightly. "I'd rather be here with you than home worrying about you, believe me. And none of this is your fault." 

Kyousuke was now fully sobbing against his shoulder. "Don't die, don't die without me, don't leave me..." 

"Nobody's gonna die and I'll never leave you. Ssh, baby, it's going to be okay. Listen to me, people are going to notice we're missing quickly. Someone must have witnessed us being taken. We'll be found. Or we'll find a way out. Honey, breathe. Try to calm down." 

It was a few minutes before Kyousuke could speak again. "Wh-what does this guy want?" 

"I don't know." _I have a guess, and I pray I'm wrong._ "Baby, do you remember what our managers told us to do if this ever happened?" 

A shaky nod. "No risks, no heroics. Stay alive until we're found, no matter what we have to do." 

"Can you do that, for me?" 

"Don't leave me, please." 

"Never." Daisuke gently ran his hands all over Kyousuke until his breathing quieted a little. "While we were asleep, I dreamed of the day we met." 

A watery smile. "That was a good day." 

"Except for me realizing I was a pedophile." 

Kyousuke lightly slapped his head. "Not that again." 

"You know, I never asked you what you were thinking in those few moments." 

"I was mostly confused. I was such a late bloomer, I had never wanted to kiss anyone before, and there you were, perfect. I thought it was hopeless, that no one as cool and handsome as you would notice me." Kyousuke closed his eyes as his forehead was tenderly kissed. "Then you were so careful with me, I thought you saw me as a kid." 

"I sure tried to. It's cheesy, but I think I loved you right away." 

"Dai-chan, I love you so much." A tear trickled out, and Daisuke caught it with a fingertip. 

"We're going to be okay. Just, no matter what happens, you have to promise me you'll - " 

The heavy metal door on the far wall opened, and Kyousuke flattened himself against Daisuke, held protectively in his boyfriend's arms. A middle-aged man, average-looking, in an expensive suit approached them, smiling contentedly. The yellow-haired man, Suzu, lingered behind him, with a man wearing a white lab coat and an uncertain frown. 

"Hello, boys. I can't tell you happy I am to finally see you up close." 

Daisuke shifted, trying to hide Kyousuke as much as possible. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Sato. You are as forward as I expected, Gii-kun." 

"My name is Daisuke. What do you want with us?" 

"Rest assured, I mean neither of you any harm. I know you must be sad to be taken away from your school and friends, but I will do all I can to make this feel like home for you. Hence the design of this chamber. If you earn my trust, you'll be allowed access to the rest of the estate and the grounds." 

Daisuke found himself gaping. "Exactly how long do you plan to keep us here?" 

"Indefinitely. As long as you amuse me. It's in your best interests to cooperate." 

Behind him, Suzu smiled predatorily. Daisuke shuddered. 

"All your needs and wants will be provided for. I'll have a TV brought in later, though I advise you not to watch any news you may find upsetting. If there is anything you want, just let me know. Freedom is the only thing I will not grant." 

"What do you want?" Daisuke whispered. "Just tell me what you want." 

"You. Both of you," Sato said simply. "I want to watch you through the cameras and up close. I want you both to belong to me and me alone." 

Daisuke swallowed, trying to force down the panic he was feeling. He literally flinched when Sato's eyes flickered almost softly onto Kyousuke. 

"Takumi-kun, I thought your phobia might give you trouble in an unfamiliar place. I brought your new doctor to take a look at you." 

"I'm not Takumi," the boy whispered, breathing heavily. 

Sato didn't seem to hear. "Ishii-sensei, if you would." 

Adrenaline pumping, Daisuke released Kyousuke and flew at the man who came close to them. He only got a few frenzy-weakened hits in before Suzu grabbed him, pushed him into a nearby chair and pressed a gun to his head. The young actor went still, looking at his boyfriend's fear and determined to stay alive. 

Kyousuke shrank back a little from the doctor, who said, "I'm not going to hurt you," and took the teenager's temperature, pulse and blood pressure. "He's agitated, but only understandably so. I don't think he needs any medication right now. Normally I'd treat a phobia with desensitization." 

"With Gii-kun here, I'm sure he'll get plenty of that," Sato chuckled, "whether he wants it or not." 

"Dai-chan is not Gii," Kyousuke said quietly. " I'm not Takumi." 

Still smiling, but somewhat less pleased, Dato moved to the bed, in no great hurry. He was watching Kyousuke with intent interest, the way the boy shrank back from his outstretched arm. Sato let his fingers slowly fall onto Kyousuke's hair, then traced a path with them downward to caress his cheek. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, recoiled, whimpered. 

"Don't touch him!" Daisuke shouted, but was ignored. 

"Who are you?" 

"Don't...please..." 

"Ssh, just tell me your name." Sato's hand laid itself against the boy's chest, feeling the pounding heart. 

"Kyousuke." 

The hand descended to squeeze his thigh. "Your name." 

"Please, stop." 

"Tell me who you are. Tell me why I shouldn't undress you now and do everything I've imagined. " 

"Takumi," Kyousuke choked out through his tears. "Hayama Takumi." 

"Good boy. You can comfort him now, Gii-kun." 

Released, Daisuke ran back and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. He'd never felt him shake this much, save perhaps for one other time. Sato looked pleased as he watched them, smiling even at Daisuke's murderous glare. 

"Have you had him yet?" 

"What?" 

"Takumi-kun. Or has his phobia been too bad?" 

"I'll kill you," Daisuke said lowly. 

"If you refuse to answer, I can have Ishii-sensei check him internally and make a guess." 

"No, okay? We're...waiting." 

"Don't look so nervous, I won't take what belongs to you. When it's the right time, you'll have him." 

"It's not up to you!" 

"Dear boy. Everything is up to me now." 

**To be continued.**

**Anyone still with me? Yeah, I wasn't kidding. It's only going to get darker.**


End file.
